Blind Spot
by trisnfour15
Summary: Six crawls out of a bag in Times Square and she can't remember who she is or where she came from. Detective Tobias Eaton is in for the case of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Blind Spot

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blind Spot or the Divergent Trilogy. Only for the characters I may or may not make.**

Chapter 1: Where did you come from?

 **Rated:** **M**

NO ONE'S POV

Times Square never sleeps. There are always people wandering around not really doing anything. Through peoples legs a cop spots a bag and looks around while asking people if they know whose bag it is. He inspects it and finds a tag, it read **CALL THE FBI.**

Hours Later…

The once busy city is deserted. It's still night time, a member of the NYPD bomb squad gets closer to the bag wearing a protective suit holding a radiation detector. He holds it out moving it around seeing if it picks up on something.

"No radiation detected" he says through the com link

"I'm going to feel for wires, see what we're dealing with" he reaches out to touch the bag. Suddenly it starts to unzip from inside.

"Ahhhhhh! There's something in there"

Startled the guy jumps back and starts frantically kicking trying to get away but he is momentarily distracted when…

Six POV

I crawl out of the bag completely confused and a little scared (understatement of year) suddenly I realize I'm nude. I cover my top half as best as I can with my arms and look around standing to full height. "Are you seeing this?" someone behind me says  
but the words barley registers in my mind, I'm too distracted looking around trying to figure out where the hell I am and how did I get in that duffle bag. After a few seconds I finally turn around trembling only to be blinded by a bright light, after  
my eyes adjust I see a man wearing overprotective gear. He reaches for his holster and takes and takes out his gun "Turn around!" he yells but I'm frozen in fear and confusion "Turn around, on your knees, hands above your head!" he yells again pointing  
his gun at me, I do as I'm told, not wanting to get shot. Finally my senses return and my body feels numb all over and I'm aching. I realize I'm covered in tattoos literally all over my body all the way up to my neck. Suddenly I have only one question _who am I?_

Tobias POV

Christina, Zeke, and I slowly go through the front door. We look around to see if we're in the clear, Zeke holds up the thermal camera to show us the second floor, hear yelling.

"Shut up! No crying, get back in there"

"He's pacing around, three hostages" Zeke stated "We won't be able to get up there without risking the hostages"

Christina looks at the screen "What's the a cat or a dog"

"It's a baby" I state in a matter of fact tone

As if on cue we heard him yell "Can't think…shut that baby up before I take care of it?"

"Let's move"

"Wait, wait, wait did you not just hear me I don't like our odds up those stairs this could go sideways real quick"

"How many door charges you got"

He gave me the 'are you fucking insane' look

"Take them out" I start sticking them to the ceiling where he's standing.

"I just need quiet!" I hear him yell

I start hearing frantic screaming

"Help me! Somebody help me!"

Right on time the charges explode and he falls right through the ceiling.

"Shit! I think I broke my leg"

"Shut up…or I'll be breaking more than that if you try anything"

 **30 min…**

All the girls are being transported to a hospital to a hospital to get checked out for any injuries. I hear a helicopter coming and I'm surprised none of us are injured so why would they be here.

I see Will jump out and make his way over to me.

"What's going on" I ask

"Shauna wants to see you. She said it urgent"

I'm shocked Shauna is the head director of the FBI if she calls you its serious.

"Let's go"

We climb into the helicopter and I try to distract myself from the height, though I'll never admit that I'm afraid of heights. I wonder what's so urgent they had to drag me all the way from Kentucky to New York.

 **Later at the HQ….**

We're walking down the hall as Shauna's explaining the situation.

"She's still pretty out of it, most certainly drugged. Bruising and restraint marks on her wrists and ankles"

"Dr. Pedrad"

"Please Shauna, call me Uriah"

"This is supervisory special agent Tobias Eaton"

"Oh you're…wow"

"What have you got?" Shauna asks trying to snap him out of his daydream.

"Um, we got the tox screen back, and you are not going to believe this"

He says as he leads us to god knows where.

"Are you familiar with the PKM-zeta inhibitor (don't know if that is real or not) commonly known as ZIP?"

"Uriah you and I have very different ideas of what 'common' means"

"Zeta Interacting Protein. It's an experimental drug being tested with PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) sufferers - rape victims, soldiers who've seen combat. Used sparingly it can erase selective memories."

"And you found traces of it in our girl?" Shauna asks

"No. Not traces. Her whole system is flooded with it. I – I've never seen anything like it before, it created a chemically induced state of amnesia. She can't remember who she is, where she came from, nothing before she crawled out of that bag in Times  
Square."

"So, what does this got to do with me?" I ask completely perplexed as to why a girl who can't remember anything is my problem.

We look through the glass window and I see doctors examining someone checking the person's eyes and circling them.

When I finally get a good look I realize it's a girl. She is gorgeous, long blonde hair, grey/blue eyes, and luscious lips. I bite the inside of my cheek hard to not let my jaw drop.

"Do you recognize her?" Shauna asks snapping me back to reality

"No" I state "I've never seen this woman before in my life" I say _If I did I'm sure ass hell that I would remember seeing someone that beautiful_ I say to myself, but then I look at her confused as to why she would ask me that question.

She reaches over and knocks on the window. One of the doctors glanced at us. He steps away and lets two men pick her up by the arms and turn her around. They pull at the knot that ties her medical robe together, and then I see something that leaves me  
speechless.

 **TOBIAS EATON FBI**

"Then why is your name tattooed to her back?"

I faintly hear the medic ask "Can you remember anything?"

Not expecting an answer I am slightly startled when I hear her say

"Six…I think that's my name"

I see her turn her head slightly to look at her back and she looks like she's shocked the tattoo is there.

I stare at the girls back completely gob smacked and unmoving. Someone did this to her and planted it where we would find it, the only thing I can be sure of is that this would be the most complicated case I have ever gotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Blind Spot

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blind Spot or the Divergent trilogy. Only the characters I may or may not create.**

Chapter 2: Tests, tests, and more tests

 **Rated:** **M**

Six POV

I'm in a room with nothing but a chair like bed and a medical gown. There is glass around the room where I can see the city and the sun set. It's beautiful, but I just wish this was all a nightmare that I can wake up at my own will.

 **Meanwhile….**

Tobias POV

"Who is Six Wright? Why was she dropped in Times Square for us to find? And why the hell is my name tattooed on her back?"

I stand in front of all the people of the HQ and scan the crowd.

"Zeke, Christina, Will your on my case histories, and you find out if anyone I put in jail got out recently, I don't recall any similar M.O.'s but I could be missing something."

I turn around and look at the various tattoos. "As for this Six Wright, let's try and squeeze some blood out of that stone"

After my little show I meet up with Uriah to learn some more about the girls condition.

Her narrative memory has been obliterated" he states "But her procedural memory is still intact"

"So she can walk, talk, understand the world oh and please use real English"

He just glares at me.

"Yea, conceptionaly it all seems to be there, but the specifics are cloudy. For instance she knows what music is but doesn't remember The Beatles" he tries to explain.

"And she'll never get her memory back?" Shauna asks

"Honestly we have never had a case like this before, and when I say 'we' I mean the entirety of medical science. So it's possible that something familiar could trigger a memory but, there's no way to be for sure."

Six POV **(during and after the conversation)**

Two men come through the door and they tell me to get dressed. They hand me a black tank top, a pair of jeans, and some running shoes. Right after I get changed I step out and the two men practically drag me through the halls and walk me into what looks like an interrogation room they sit me down and walk me down and I am nervously looking around fighting the urge to bolt out of the door.

Tobias POV

"This woman did not come out of thin air" I state angrily that no one knows who this woman is.

"I don't that someone carried that duffle bag into Times Square" I take a moment to think about it. "If it were me, I'd have done it in a van. Side door, quick drop. Christina set all of Times Square CCTV footage and find out how she got there" I tell her full command.

I look around trying to find someone I can trust.

"Marlene" I say as I walk towards her "I want Six Wright printed, photographed, and scanned into every missing person and social media data base out there. Run her DNA through CODIS. I know that's not going to give us anything quick so do a full genealogy study. We do it all."

Six POV

The door opens again and a woman wearing a lab coat comes in, she introduces herself as Marlene and tells me that they need to run some tests on me. I oblige. She asks me to step into a tiny room and tells me to stand perfectly still that she was just going to take pictures of my profile. Next a not so nice looking lady jabbed a butterfly needle into me arm to take some blood. It hurt like hell but I held in the pain. It was cold and in that room and I was shivering uncontrollably. Marlene took my hands and pressed them down into the finger print scanner. I don't know why but that sent shooting pain up my arms. I winced and looked down hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Does that hurt?" she asks looking _concerned?_

"Yes they're – they're a little sore" I say in a croaky voice.

"You're tattoos?" she asks with curiosity and a little realization in her voice.

All I'm capable of doing is nodding.

She looked at me with pity. _I don't want pity and I certainly don't need it_ I say in my head.

"I'm going to have to image them"

"All of them?" I ask not very fond of people seeing me naked, but she assures me it's just her.

She leads me to another room and tells me to stand with my feet slightly apart and my hands slightly above my sides. She tells me to close my eyes and not to open them for anything. I can feel the machine spinning around me scanning my tattoos

Tobias POV

"It might not surprise you that 78% of the cameras were out of commission, out of position, or out of focus, I managed to pull this though."

Christina pulled up a clip of the footage.

"In a van, side door'' She looks at me and smirks "Do you ever get tired of being right?"

I have a smug look on my face "No"

"You get the plates" I ask

"No but I followed it through the CCTV grid. It enters this common dead zone across town and never comes out."

I let out a heavy sigh "keep trying I have to meet up with Marlene to talk about Six"

"Ok good luck"

I make my way to the lab looking at Six's tattoos as Marlene explains to us what her diagnostic is.

"All of her tattoos are brand new – all of them" Marlene tells us.

"What? How new?" Shauna asks with the same _what-the- fuckness_ I'm feeling. I just stare at her tattoos wondering why?

"Judging by the healing, no more than a few weeks"

"Her entire body was tattooed at once?" Shauna asks in ridicule "And why would they do that?"

"It's a treasure map" I answer. The two woman look at me like I grew a second head "Come again?" Shauna asks

"Look at it. There's no 'X' that marks the spot.

They turn and look at it again trying to understand my logic.

"There's hidden letters, random numbers, map pieces without context or names" Their eyes widen in realization "It's like a puzzle. And the first piece couldn't be clearer"

I think this over in my head and no one can hide their tracks this good there has to be something. I take an elevator ride another thing I hate confinement. I'm going to go see her; I just hope I remain professional. _Ugh this is giving me a headache I need coffee_.

Six POV

"State your name for the record"

I think for a little bit

"Six" I reply. He looks annoyed but that's all I got

"Last name"

"I don't remember"

They have me strapped to a machine. I think it's called a lie detector. He occasionally glances at me but mostly looks at the screen.

"Who is the current president of the United States?"

"I – I don't know" even though he has the dammed machine right in front of him he looks like he doesn't believe me.

"What is your mother's name?"

 _That's it_ I think. That set me off he has the nerve to ask me for my mother's name but for all I know she could be dead, alive, but I wouldn't know her so I just stare at him.

"Have you ever directly or indirectly been involved with or assisted a terrorist organization?"

Exasperated I calmly ask "How many more of these are there?" deflecting my question he answers

"Try to limit your answers to yes or no"

"It's the same answer every god dammed time I don't' know. I don't know what's going on, I don't know what's happening to me and I don't know how else to tell you that." I start ripping off the wires on my hand and throwing thin on the table. _I'm done._

"Hold on Wait a second. Miss?" he says trying to calm me down but that only filed up my anger more.

"Miss what? Miss who?" I scoff "I don't have a name. I let you people poke me, prod me, scan me." I say exasperated, frustrated and just plain angry.

"Ok, I want to speak to someone in charge." I say calmly

"Let's just take a deep breath—"again with the patronizing.

"I want to speak to someone in charge!" I yell. I know I'm making a scene but I don't care, I want to leave.

Tobias POV

As I walk in I get a sense of sympathy for her as our eyes meet, but I quickly mask it _I need to remain professional._

"I'm special Agent Tobias Eaton. I'm the lead agent on your case."

She looks at me desperately "Please tell me you know what's going on. Who am I?"

I shake my head a little "I don't know yet, and facial recognition did not find you in any of our data bases"

She looks down in disappointment and grief "All these test and you don't know anything?"

As I look at her I feel sense of protectiveness for her, like it's my job to look after her.

"Do you recognize?" I finally ask curiosity getting the better of me.

She looked confused and then narrows her eyes at me; in all honesty she looked pretty hot doing it. _Get your hormones in check Tobias_.

"Why would I—"she stops and closes her eyes then darts out her tong to wet her lips _damn_. "I don't even recognize me"

"Uriah believes if you encounter a familiar stimuli, it may trigger your memory." I say a little hopeful she just furrows her eyebrows.

"Why would you be familiar?"

I look at her pained and tell her the truth

"Because my name Tobias Eaton –"I point to a picture of my name on her back "Is tattooed on your back" She takes the picture and looks at it disbelief.

"What is happening to me?" She looks at me again lost.

"I don't know who you are, ma'am" _I hate that_ "But maybe, somehow you knew me."

"I don't understand any of this." She says as she frantically looks around.

"I know this is overwhelming" I tell her "Please try"

She looks down and I take her hands.

"Something may come back to you."

She looks so exhausted and like she might burst into tears at any moment. I press our palms together and she flicks her eyes to mine. I bring up her other hand and lightly drag her fingertips across my face; her fingers feel soft against the slight stubble on my cheek. I drag them across slowly tracing my forehead, the bridge of my nose, my lips, and then she suddenly pulled her hands back like she was scared.

"Anything?" I say hopeful but a little disappointed at the loss of contact.

"No" She says almost breathless

"So…what happens now?" she asks softly

I look down "We will release a clean photograph of you to the media" my eyes flicker back to hers "Someone must know who you are."

"No that's – that's not what I meant. I mean what happens right now?" She looks at me helplessly "I don't have anywhere to go."

I look right back at her fighting the urge to tell her she can come back to my place.

"I'll take you to a safe house. I'll explain more when we get there"

"Now?"

"Now."

 **At the safe house**

"So this is the safe house" I say as I show her around "We use it for people under protective custody. There's a couch, TV, everything you need" I say as I motion around the room

She looked unsure "Are the, um, guys outside, are – they to keep people out or me in?"

I feel very nervous which is unusual for me so I just lie "No, no, they're here just for now to keep you safe 'til we get to the bottom of this" I take a deep breath not really wanting to leave "I'll give you some privacy"

"Wait you're leaving?" She says sounding a little panicked.

"Yeah you should – you should get some sleep or get something to eat so, if there is any food you like, tell the security guys and they'll get it for you."

She looks a little amused at this "I don't know what I like" She says like she's reminding me.

 _Oh shit, I can't believe I fucking forgot that_

"Right um…I'll get them to get you a bunch of menus so you can choose."

She purses her lips and looks around lost so I try to make her feel better

"Good night, Six"

"Good night and thank you" She says

I nod my head in acknowledgement and leave. Once I get home I think and think and think _how can someone do this to a person? What is going on and how the hell am I connected to all of this? Who is she?_ I would be lying to myself if I said she was not attractive but that is unrelated unless… I look for my laptop and pull up and old newspaper about when I was ten years old (he's 25 and Six is 23) **Beatrice(Tris)Prior** I take the picture and compare it to Six's…no that's not possible but, I'm not sure anymore.

Six POV

I'm standing in front of a mirror I look at myself, I start to take of my cloths and stare at my tattoos. My body starts shaking as I sob, _how could someone do this to me?_ They took my entire life away from me, who the hell gave them that right. I take a shower and crawl into bed, I cry myself to sleep.

 **hey guys sorry I haven't posted I was caught up with school work but I promise to update every 3 days or less if I'm not busy and if I don't then I'll give you guys an extra-long chapter just like today. Bye see you in three days or less and the more reviews the more I'll post.**


End file.
